hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bed Wars
BedWars is a gamemode where you basically have a bed to protect and players to eliminate. If you are killed, you will respawn if your bed was not destroyed by another player. A player is eliminated when their bed is destroyed and he/she is killed. You can gather Iron and Gold in the forge at your spawn island to buy items like blocks, armor, tools, utility, and weapons. Emeralds can be obtained at the central island or in upgraded forges, which can be used to buy more powerful items. Diamonds are found on side islands and are used to upgrade things like your armor protection, weapon sharpness, and your forge. Info * Collect Resources from Generators. * Buy essential weapons and supplies * Destroy your opponents beds. * Destroy your enemies. * At all costs, PROTECT YOUR BED! CROSS-TEAMING IS PUNISHABLE! Cosmetics Projectile Trails Victory Dances Final Kill Effects Sprays Island Toppers Death Cries Shopkeeper Skins Kill Messages Glyphs Maps This is a list of current maps. To see all BedWars maps, click here. Airshow.png|Airshow|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Airshow_(BedWars) Amazon.png|Amazon|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Amazon_(BedWars) Aquarium.png|Aquarium|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Aquarium_(BedWars) Archway.png|Archway|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Archway_(BedWars) Ashore.png|Ashore|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Ashore_(BedWars) Boletum.png|Boletum|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Boletum_(BedWars) Chained.png|Chained|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Chained_(BedWars) Crypt.png|Crypt|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Crypt_(BedWars) Eastwood.png|Eastwood|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Eastwood_(BedWars) Glacier.png|Glacier|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Glacier_(BedWars) Hollow.png|Hollow|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Hollow_(BedWars) Invasion.png|Invasion|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Invasion_(BedWars) Lectus arena.png|Lectus Arena|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Lectus_Arena_(BedWars) Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Lighthouse_(BedWars) Lotus.png|Lotus|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Lotus_(BedWars) Orchestra.png|Orchestra|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Orchestra_(BedWars) Pernicious.png|Pernicious|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Pernicious_(BedWars) Playground.png|Playground|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Playground_(BedWars) Rooftop.png|Rooftop|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Rooftop_(BedWars) Speedway.png|Speedway|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Speedway_(BedWars) Stonekeep.png|Stonekeep|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Stonekeep_(BedWars) Swashbuckle.png|Swashbuckle|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Swashbuckle_(BedWars) Treenan.png|Treenan|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Treenan_(BedWars) Waterfall.png|Waterfall|link=http://hypixel.wikia.com/wiki/Waterfall_(BedWars) Item Shop Armor * Leather Armor: Default * Permanent Chain Armor: 40 Iron * Permanent Iron Armor: 12 Gold * Permanent Diamond Armor: 6 Emeralds Melee Weapons * Wood Sword: Default * Stone Sword: 10 Iron * Iron Sword: 7 Gold * Diamond Sword: 4 Emeralds * Stick (Knockback I): 10 Gold Blocks * 16 Wool: 4 Iron * 16 Sandstone: 12 Iron * 12 End Stone: 24 Iron * 16 Ladder Pieces: 4 Iron * 16 Wood Planks: 4 Gold * 4 Obsidian: 4 Emeralds Ranged Weapons * 8 Arrows: 2 Gold * Bow: 12 Gold * Bow (Power I): 24 Gold * Bow (Power I, Punch I): 6 Emeralds Tools * Permanent Shears: 30 Iron * Wood Pickaxe: 10 Iron * Stone Pickaxe (Efficiency): 20 Iron * Iron Pickaxe (Efficiency II): 8 Gold * Diamond Pickaxe (Efficiency III): 12 Gold * Diamond Axe (Efficiency III): 12 Gold Potions * Speed II Potion (45 Seconds): 1 Emerald * Jump Boost V Potion (45 Seconds): 1 Emerald * Invisibility Potion (30 Seconds): 1 Emerald Utilities * Golden Apple: 3 Gold * Silverfish: 50 Iron * Iron Golem Egg: 150 Iron * Fireball: 50 Iron * Instant TNT: 5 Gold * Ender Pearl: 4 Emeralds * Water Bucket: 1 Emerald Upgrades Solo/Double Upgrades * Iron Forge - Increases the spawn rate of iron, and gold by 50%! (Cost: 2 Diamonds) * Golden Forge - Increases the spawn rate of iron, and gold by 100%! (Cost: 4 Diamonds) * Emerald Forge - Activates the Emerald spawner in your team's Forge! (Cost: 6 Diamonds) * Molten Forge - Increases the spawn rate of iron, gold, and emerald by 200%! (Cost: 8 Diamonds) * Maniac Miner I - All players on your team permanently gain Haste 1! (Cost: 2 Diamonds) * Maniac Miner II - All players on your team permanently gain Haste 2! (Cost: 4 Diamonds) * Reinforced Armor - All players on your team gain Protection I on all armor pieces! (Cost: 2 Diamonds) * Reinforced Armor - All players on your team gain Protection II on all armor pieces! (Cost: 4 Diamonds) * Reinforced Armor - All players on your team gain Protection III on all armor pieces! (Cost: 8 Diamonds) * Reinforced Armor - All players on your team gain Protection IV on all armor pieces! (Cost: 16 Diamonds) * Sharpened Swords - All players on your team gets Sharpness I on all swords! (Cost: 4 Diamonds) * Heal Pool - Cast a regeneration field around your team's base! (Cost: 1 Diamond) * Mining Fatigue - Casts a Mining Fatigue effect within an 8 block radius of your bed! (Cost: 2 Diamonds) * Dragon Buff - During deathmatch, your team will have 2 ender dragons instead of 1 (Cost: 5 Diamonds) * It's a Trap! - The next enemy to enter your base will receive blindness and slowness! (Cost: 1 Diamond) Team Upgrades * Iron Forge - Increases the spawn rate of iron, and gold by 50%! (Cost: 4 Diamonds) * Golden Forge - Increases the spawn rate of iron, and gold by 100%! (Cost: 8 Diamonds) * Emerald Forge - Activates the Emerald spawner in your team's Forge! (Cost: 12 Diamonds) * Molten Forge - Increases the spawn rate of iron, gold, and emerald by 200%! (Cost: 16 Diamonds) * Maniac Miner I - All players on your team permanently gain Haste 1! (Cost: 4 Diamonds) * Maniac Miner II - All players on your team permanently gain Haste 2! (Cost: 6 Diamonds) * Reinforced Armor - All players on your team gain Protection I on all armor pieces! (Cost: 5 Diamonds) * Reinforced Armor - All players on your team gain Protection II on all armor pieces! (Cost: 10 Diamonds) * Reinforced Armor - All players on your team gain Protection III on all armor pieces! (Cost: 20 Diamonds) * Reinforced Armor - All players on your team gain Protection IV on all armor pieces! (Cost: 30 Diamonds) * Sharpened Swords - All players on your team gets Sharpness I on all swords! (Cost: 8 Diamonds) * Heal Pool - Cast a regeneration field around your team's base! (Cost: 3 Diamonds) * Mining Fatigue - Casts a Mining Fatigue effect within an 8 block radius of your bed! (Cost: 5 Diamonds) * Dragon Buff - During deathmatch, your team will have 2 ender dragons instead of 1 (Cost: 5 Diamonds) * It's a Trap! - The next enemy to enter your base will receive blindness and slowness! (Cost: 1 Diamond) Events After certain times in the game, certain things happen. Use the list below * After 06:00 - Diamond Generators Upgrade to Tier II * After 12:00 - Emerald Generators Upgrade to Tier II * After 18:00 - Diamond Generators Upgrade to Tier III (Max) * After 24:00 - Emerald Generators Upgrade to Tier III (Max) * After 30:00 - All Beds automatically get destroyed * After 40:00 - The Ender Dragons spawn for Sudden Death * After 50:00 - The game Automatically ends. Loot Crates Loot Crates are in-game boxes that can be obtained when leveling up in BedWars, or buying crates via the Hypixel Store. Loot Crates give Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary in-game cosmetics when opened. Some of these cosmetics include glyphs, faces, victory dances, and more! Strategies/Tips and Tricks * Rushing to the center can be a risky but rewarding option. Emeralds can be obtained there, which are used to buy powerful items from the shop, but keep in mind that the central area is heavily contested. If you are rushing the middle, be sure to do so early on in the game. * When rushing other islands, ''never ''leave your bed unprotected. Invaders may take advantage of your absence and destroy your bed. * Diamonds could also be a good resource to go after, as it is easier to obtain than emeralds and can be used to upgrade certain statistics. * Do not spend all your diamonds on the Dragon upgrade unless the game is about to go into Sudden Death. * Don't spend all your iron on fireballs at the start of the game. The fireballs might kill some of your enemies but they could also destroy your bridges. * Never use only wool to protect your bed. Use wood, sandstone, endstone, or best yet: obsidian. * It is often a good idea to play doubles or any higher game mode with people you know, this way the amount of people harming the team or confusion occurring is kept at a minimum. * Dividing up jobs in multiplayer teams is usually a good idea, you could put someone in charge of defense and another in charge of gathering Emeralds. * Water is a good defense against fireballs and TNT, it also slows down potential invaders. * 'Stealth-bridging,' the technique of building a bridge (usually to the closest team island) that is essentially silent, commonly performed with a bridge near the horizontal build limit and to the side so that players inside the team base will not hear the blocks being placed or see the bridge heading toward them. * Always try to use the ender-chest in your base, not only will you be able to access the valuables inside at any island, but teammates won't be able to take your items. * After you eliminate a team and you are relatively safe, check the normal chest for any resources, tools, or loot the team may have left inside. * Look up into the sky often, you might catch a player trying to be sneaky or an incoming fireball. Category:Minigames Category:Team Category:Solo Category:BedWars